


Black Widow

by Kassius



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine Smith, Lone Wanderer and Black Widow, refuses to let anyone use her. So she uses one of the most dangerous people to get what she wants, whenever she wants it. If she wants his heart, she will have it.<br/>Im back!</p><p>I lied, I'm not (I'm getting there. Working to complete works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Catherine Smith had learnt in the Vault that being nice doesn’t get you anything. She tried to be nice to Butch when she was ten; she got punched in the face and the nickname _Nosebleed._  

She learnt when she got out of the vault that if you don’t have the money to get what you want, you better have the gun to get what you want, or you’ll have to spread your legs. 

She saw Nova and refused to let that be her. So she shot Silver.

 

And she watched with rapt interest as a man, most likely the same age as her father, strode in. Clean suit, tinted glasses and a hat tipped to complement a smirk. When he turned to sit down she saw a silenced 10mm at his side, holstered under his jacket.

She sipped her whiskey slowly, watching him out the corner of her eye. He looked… bored. Waiting even. 

Then he looked up, saw her and grinned.

She lowered her glass, watching as he stepped over with no intent to rush, though he seemed almost elated at seeing her. Maybe he knew her father? Though probably not. Her dad wasn’t glad when he found his precious baby girl on Butch’s lap with half a bottle of scotch. This man was… Different to anyone she’d ever think her dad to know.

He stopped next to her, hand on the bar and capturing her hand, brushing dry lips to the back. “My dear girl, you are a beautiful sight.” She raises an eyebrow. Surely he’s hallucinating. She’s dressed in bloodied jeans tucked into boots and a brown jacket. Even her champagne hair is messed from the wave she lets sit over her right cheek.

But his eyes burning into hers makes her blush and dip her head, tucking hair already behind her ear. “You flatter me. I’m hardly dressed to be called ‘beautiful’.” He chuckles and she looks up at him, blushing even more when his thumb caresses the back of her hand.

“My dear, you’re perfect.” She notices his eyes flick to Gob, standing by them and cleaning a glass. Catherine pouts when the stranger plucks her glass from the bar and tugs on her hand. “Come, let us speak in private.” He gestures over to the table and chairs he had sat at before seeing her.

She bites her lip and nods, missing how his eyes darken, focused on her mouth while she stands. His hand is gentle, holding it even as she sits down and he kisses her palm before returning her glass and taking his seat. She chews her lip as he orders over some more whiskey for them.

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Mister…?”

“Burke. Mister Burke.” He smiles as he tops up their glasses. “I am most impolite for not offering my name earlier. Do forgive such…” He lifts the glass to the level of his mouth and smirks. “Transgressions.” He sips the liquor and seems to savour it before returning the glass to the table. “And yours? Surely it must be as sweet as you?”

Catherine nearly laughs but covers her mouth, smiling and she knows he can see it, from his widening smirk. This man is out for something and she won’t let him use her for it. Lowering her hand, she caresses down the thigh of the leg she drapes over the other, ego flaring as his eyes intently watch her thumb curve along her jean seam.

“Well, _Mister Burke_ , my name is Catherine.” she leans over on one arm, tilting her upper body towards him, revelling in his eyes unable to stay focused on hers. “But you may call me _Cath_.” She tilts her head, revealing her neck and letting her hair fall from her cheek, letting him see her full face and sweet smile.

He swallows, seeming almost speechless before chuckling. “Your name is as divine as you. And surely it must be divine providence that you are here.” She straightens up, sipping her whiskey as she watches him watch her. “You see, I had all but given up hope to meet someone who isn’t a resident of this putrescent cesspool.” Burke smirks as she grins at his description of the town. “And that makes you particularly valuable.” He purrs out the last sentence and she lets her fingers brush his on the table.

“Oh? Do go on, Mister _Burke._ ” She lets his name fall on a light breath, chewing her lip as she rests her hand on a palm, lowering her lids as she looks him over. If the light were better, she might say she saw him flush but surely it’s the whiskey coming to her head quickly.

“I am beyond pleased to find you are so very civil.” He glances at Nova watching them, Gob cleaning the bar and trying to hide his glances over. “Unlike most others I’ve met.”

Catherine meets Nova’s eyes, making the whore look away to the door. “Respect, and respect for privacy, is hard to find. Even in what would be perceived as a secure location.” He wants something, and she’ll find out what it is. She shifts to fully face him, making him look at her face and not her leg. “Please, continue.” She licks her lips of the whiskey, setting down her glass. “I find myself… _enthralled._ ”

He seems to harden, and not in the way she wants him to, at that. He adopts an air of business that almost shocks her. “I represent certain… interests. And those interests view this town, this _Megaton_ ,-” he nearly spits the name, frowning as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. “-as a blight on a burgeoning urban landscape.”

Catherine nods, tapping her finger against her cheek as he settles back in his chair, watching the townsfolk walk in. Night is settling in, and the bar is getting crowded. “You have no connections here.” He gestures almost lazily. “No interest in this cesspool’s affairs, or fate.” He smiles and sits forward, almost excited. “You could assist us in erasing this little… accident off the map.”

He watches her, carefully as she considers, fingers steeped in front of her and chin resting on her thumbs. She watches the patrons carefully, watches as they slur and belch and laugh loud enough to make her wince. She purses her lips before meeting Burke’s eyes. “Go on. I’m listening.”

Burke smiles and she finds herself thinking that it’s the kind of smile you see only before someone dies. And if what he wants is true, it’s likely someone will. “The undetonated bomb for which this town is named is still very much alive. All it needs is a little…” He chuckles, sipping the last of his whiskey before setting his glass down next to hers. “ _Motivation._ ” His eyes are dark as they meet hers and she bites her lip to keep down a smirk.

He wants this town of wastelanders who barely know the blade of a knife from the handle, who have thus far left her more impressed by Butch’s manners, blown up? She gestures for him to continue.

He sits forward, frowning as a drunkard stumbles backwards to their table, laughing at his friend’s shove before returning to the fray. “I have in my possession a Fusion Pulse Charge constructed for a singular purpose – the detonation of that bomb.” He looks at the door pointedly before back to Catherine.

“You’ll rig it to the bomb. Then you’ll get paid. Handsomely.” He settles back in his chair, clearly conducting business and the former Vault-resident finds herself disappointed his purring tones are gone. “What do you say?”

Catherine chews her lip, looking at the people then at Burke, who still watches her carefully. She smiles, standing and stopping with her hip cocked, fingers caressing his glass. “I have a proposition of my own, _Mister Burke._ ” Her fingers move to his hand, barely touching as she teases his wrist and the cuff of his suit. “Would you like to hear it?”

He swallows at her purr, eyes stuck between her face and her fingers and barely manages a nod. His hands are dry, but warm and uncalloused, and she finds that she rather enjoys the sensation as she links her fingers with his. His mouth opens to start a question, or something that surely wasn’t meant to be that heavy exhale when she settled onto his lap. Her knees are snug between his and the chair, one hand coming up to his neck to toy with his short hair and the other bringing his hand to her thigh.

Catherine licks her lips when Burke stares up at her, swallowing and releasing another hot breath when she lets her ass settle on his knees. “Burke, you _silly man._ ” She smooths down his coat, smiling as his other hand settles on her thigh and leans down to ghost her lips along his jaw.

She almost is delighted at the shuddering breath from his chest, Adam’s apple moving quickly as he swallows _again_ , and the whispers from behind her. “You’ll pay me five hundred extra caps…” Her hand slips under Burke’s jacket, across his abdomen and to his side. She can feel his thighs tense between hers; his muscles twitch and his neck relax against her hand when she does kiss his jaw. “And like it.”

He jumps, growling low in his chest as he feels the barrel of his pistol is pressed against the soft flesh under his chin.

They watch each other, his head turned enough to see her eyes and she smirks when she shifts forward and hears a soft grunt reach her ear. “F-five hundred you say?” He swallows, breathing heavier when she eases off the gun and shifts even more forward. “Well… um…” She scoots even further, chest flush to his. “Yes. Yes, I think that can be arranged.”

He doesn’t stop his heavier breaths or near-trembling when his gun is return to its holster. She smiles and sits back on his lap, plucking his pre-war hat from his head to place it on her own. Catherine giggles when his scruffy widow’s peak is revealed. “Excellent.”

She twists off his lap, smiling and linking her fingers with his again to pull him to his feet. “Why don’t we take this… elsewhere?” Burke looks around the bar, more than one pair of eyes on them and nods, leading her out of the bar and begins down the stairs to his rented home.

Catherine stops him, pulling both of them into a corner and while he is taller than her, he is amicable to her wants as she presses him in and steps close.

The young woman runs her hands up and down his jacket, redoing the buttons she had undone before. She shivers when his hands run up and down her sides, thumbs settling under the fabric of her jacket and shirt. Her light pant of delight at his skin on hers is real, and Catherine finds with some almost displeasure that she wants more.

She’s never the one left wanting. She is the one who leaves them panting and breathless. She steps with one leg between his, pressing against his crotch and grins against Burke’s throat at the whine, nipping when he tries to turn them.

 “I must admit. I find you… enchanting.” He purrs out the word, sighing when she kisses along his jaw to his ear, slowly bouncing on her toes to let her thigh and chest move against him.

His hands are tight on her hips, as he presses against her, pulling her to him even as he moves back to see her eyes below his hat. Catherine is delighted to find it takes him some moments to compose himself and gather his thoughts. What she doesn’t expect is the hand that comes up to caress her cheek.

“Do this for me, and there’s no telling how far my gratitude will reach.” He gestures to the bomb, hand leaving her cheek and Catherine glances to the direction before watching carefully as he withdraws a complicated panel with glowing tubes and wires.

Burke steps forward, urging Catherine to take it and she does, holding it close to her chest and his hat to her head when he reaches for it, smiling at his chuckle. “Take the Fusion Pulse Charge. Place it into the bomb. Then meet me at Tenpenny Tower.” He hands her a map, hands moving to her hips after she accepts it.

He leans down to brush his nose along her cheekbone, growling against her skin as he pulls her hard to him. “There I will show you what true power is.”

Burke kisses Catherine then, groaning into her mouth and nearly drowning out her own pleased noise. She’s so soft against him and he’s so hard against her that Catherine whines when his tongue glances across her lips.

She doesn't want to seem eager, doesn't want to seem wanting but Burke is hard against her belly and panting through his nose. She opens her lips, moaning with him as their tongues meet and rub together. His hands have move down her back, pressing her even tight against his hips and letting him feel the beginning swell of her ass.

A loud metal clang makes them jump apart, flushed as they glare at the patrons of the bar spilling out onto the streets and Catherine sighs just as Burke clears his throat.

“Please, have a good evening.” He kisses her hand and she smiles, turning her hand to lift his chin with a finger.

“Darling Burke, _true power_ is leaving with everything you had when you entered. And more.” She tips his hat to him, bouncing along the crumbling metal.

If she wasn't listening closely, she’d have missed his “ _Little minx.”_

 

Oh yes. Catherine could get to like Burke. At the least, she already likes him more than the residents of Megaton.


	2. Chapter 2

Burke watches Catherine leave, grinning and giggling with others before she leaves the settlement. He doesn’t know where she’s going, tempted to follow even, but the ache in his body is too much to ignore.

His home is dark, musty and warm and Burke sighs as he pulls off his jacket to drape it across the desk chair. He loosens his tie and pistol holster, dropping both onto the chair by what is attempting to be a bed and his shoes follow.

He sighs after sitting. Catherine. A woman he can only liken to a goddess in her beauty and a succubus in her charm and devious nature. He groans, palm pressing against his quickly returning erection. “ _Cath.”_ He lies down, tugging up his shirt from his trousers and unbuckles his belt.

Her delicate pink lips dance across his mind, parting when she licks them and Burke groans, squeezing his cock through his trousers. He pops the button and eases the zipper down, sighing when the uncomfortable pressure is released.

He remembers her smile that left him without thought for a good second, how her eyes would twinkle and shine when she looked at him.

Burke slides down his trousers and shorts, biting his lip as his already weeping erection rests against his abdomen.

His eyes would not stray from her skin for long, even when he wanted them to. Her skin is so smooth, a creamy caramel that he’d oh-so-willingly lick until she’s begging. Her eyes are such a blue that the sky would be jealous.

Burke runs his fingers up his stomach, shirt bunching up, and then back down to his balls to lightly caress them.

Her tongue, so wet and sweet, is what makes him grip his cock, drawing the skin up slowly and then back down. “ _Catherine.”_ He sighs and drops his head to the pillow, frowning when his glasses become lop-sided and he takes them off.

Burke grits his teeth as he swirls his thumb around his glans, spreading the bead of pre-cum that had gathered. What would Catherine feel like? Oh he imagines she’d be so soft, so warm under his hands and he squeezes on his next upstroke.

She’d probably make him work for her and his pleasure. Burke sighs, stroking faster, closing his eyes. Catherine was heavy on his lap, but in a way that is entirely pleasant. The weight of her ass was soft on his legs and hers beside his felt so natural. So right.

How her legs are firm and supple under his hands. Oh how he wants to run his hands up them. Feel her skin and feel her wrap herself around him.

A gasp and Burke plants his heels in the broken mattress, raising his hips. Catherine would be so warm, so wet. He pants, stroking faster, harder. She’d whine, hands in her hair above him, breasts heaving. He groans, panting openly.

She was so soft against him, her mouth is warm and her tongue eager when he kissed her and Burke _aches_ to feel her so close. What if she knew that he’s pleasuring himself to her now?

What if _she’s_ pleasuring herself to _him_ right now? The man moans, images rushing his mind. Catherine spread on a bed, hands on her breasts and teasing her hard nipples. Catherine with her fingers dipping slowly into her wet heat. Catherine moaning as she arches off the mattress like he is now.

Catherine with her sweet voice and wet tongue. Catherine- “ _Catherine.”_ Burke moans, almost trembling as the lewd sound of skin hitting skin echoes in his small home and he grits his teeth. He’s so close but he doesn’t want to end so soon. Not when he’s barely started.

Oh things he’d do to her. To his gorgeous cunning goddess. He slows his hand, gasping in breath but his mind refuses to listen and his hand begins to follow against his wishes.

Catherine bent over his desk, jeans hanging off her boots and mewling for him. Right there, in his small house. She’d arch into his hands, whining. _‘Burke please.’_

_“Catherine. Cath-“_ The image undoes him and Burke moans her name like a chant, warm spreading across his body before leaving it through his cock.

He sighs gently when his mind returns to him and frowns at the mess on his stomach and hand. He can still see her smiling at him, and his body tingles even in post-orgasm at the memory that she had slipped his gun from him without his notice.

He’ll need to ask her where a Vault resident learns such sleight of hand but first he has to clean up.

Burke sighs after he’s done, throwing the rag in some random direction. He doesn’t care. Doesn’t intend to reside here any longer than he needs to. He looks around the room before sitting back on the dilapidated bed.

 

Burke sighs gently as he takes up his usual spot at the Brass Lantern, ordering a simple bowl of cereal. He’s infinitely glad that Jenny doesn’t judge him on chocolate flakes being his favourite breakfast food.

Nearly 50, and he still has some innocent habits.

He’s almost finished the bowl when he spies a familiar hat from the corner of his eye and shortly after Catherine is sliding onto the barstool next to him.

She orders some toast with eggs and a glass of juice, not even glancing at Burke and for some reason this unsettles him.

Catherine accepts the plate gratefully, biting into the toast as soon as she slides the egg onto it.

His eyes flick up to his hat and then to her face, entranced as she sips at her juice, licking the moisture from soft lips before they stretch in a smile and Burke glances to her eyes, tensing when he finds her watching him closely.

She smiles more, eyes crinkling as he finds no words, turning back to her toast. Burke returns to his cereal.

“Will you travel with me to the Tower?” Burke refuses to admit he jumped at her voice, and the toe of her boot sliding up his shin to stop below his knee.

He clears his throat before he answers. “I would assume you could defend yourself.” Burke leans close to Catherine when Jenny moves to the other side of the small bar to concern herself with other patrons. “If that is what you want of me, I will oblige.”

Catherine smiles, turning to face him and her hand settles on his thigh, warming him almost instantly. “It is, yes.” She smiles and kisses his cheek though he thinks it’s more the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll be fulfilling a request before noon today. Could we leave shortly after?” He catches her meaning and smirks, nodding. “Good. Then perhaps we should finish our breakfast.”

Burke finishes before Catherine and as he stands he leaves caps on the counter for Jenny. Taking the Vault resident’s hand gently, Burke kisses it with a small smile. “I believe there is a merchant visiting the town today. I will be outside of the walls if you need me.”

He bids her and Jenny adieu, plucking his hat from her head to nestle it upon his own again.

Burke’s not even out the gates when he peers back to see Catherine talking to the priest, leaning back against the bomb and he wonders how no one can see her slip the Pulse Charge into it.

Though he smiles to himself when the gates open.

Catherine may be the best decision he’s made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take 10 years off Burke's age so it can be less... daddy-kink. In-game he's 56 (5 years older than your Dad) so even at 46 he's old enough to be Catherine's dad but it should be less squick inducing for some people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a long time this wasn't getting any attention so I was pretty uninspired to keep writing it. But with the recent boom in Fallout Hype, I've been getting a few requests to keep going so here you go! Expect more within a week!~

It’s dusk when Catherine sidles up next to Burke, perched against a rock looking away from Megaton. He’s watching the sun set beyond the murky horizon and the ruins of a once powerful civilisation.

“Why hello there, handsome.” She plucks his hat form his head again and Burke smirks at Catherine’s playful little smile.

“Hello beautiful.” Burke purrs gently when he pulls Catherine closer, pecking a kiss to her but she turns her head at the last second and his lips press to her cheek.

“Now now, let’s wait to get somewhere more…” She smooths his jacket, chewing her lip as she looks at Burke, eyes twinkling at how close they are. “… _comfortable_.”

Burke nods, though he presses his mouth closed, and takes his hat back. “Then let us begin the journey.”

 

Catherine growls as she hops to get another stone out of her boot. If she had thought following Burke through the wasteland would be like this she would have taken the Sheriff’s offer.

No so-called ‘Ten Penny Tower’, a decent bed and a place to sleep, as well as money, could be enough to justify her sore feet. She looks at the suited man, walking steadily along, unfazed by the blazing sunlight, the dust and the rocks.

“Buuurrkkkeee.” Catherine does her best whiney voice, and pouts, batting her eyelashes when he turns to her. This always works on her dad, and Butch, so it **must** work on him. “My feet are so sore, and I think I’m sunburnt.”

He raises an eyebrow above his sunglasses. “And you’re whining to me why?”

That was new. Catherine whimpers, fanning herself and changing her weight from sore foot to sore foot. “I was hoping we could rest soon, hopefully somewhere shady.”

Burke looks around, hands clenching before he sighs. “I can see now where in sight with relative safety and substantial shade.” He’s right, when Catherine looks around there’s only dust, rocks, half-dead trees, a ruined bridge-like thing in the distance and what looks like a factory.

She looks at the building. “Could we go there?” Burke turns and almost stiffens.

“That is too dangerous, it would be easier and safer if I were to carry you.”

Catherine grins and raises her arms, making grabby hands at him and Burke sighs, stepping forward. She’s grinning when he turns and gets down on a knee. Catherine climbs onto his back, biting her lip as his hands settle around her legs.

She watches the scenery pass, clenching onto his shoulders tightly when she sees what must be a bear in the distance, but it doesn’t come near them, instead being hassled by a pack of dogs and they get to the ruined bridge without incident.

When they’re so close, Catherine looks up, and can see it must be an elevated road. She’s never seen one before, not even in books or slides on the projector. Though she can’t look for long as Burke kneels to let her off.

“We’ll make camp here for the night. We should reach the Tower by tomorrow evening.” He gestures to the distance and Catherine smiles when she sees a tower jutting regally from the wasteland.

“I’m glad. I’d love to sleep in a proper bed. Silver’s bed was horrid.” She rubs her lower back, remembering the worn springs pressing into her spine. Burke, building a campfire looks up at her.

“Silver?”

“Oh, a whore who worked for Moriarty. I shot her, took her caps and her house.” She shrugs, uncaring and sits against a wall under another slab of concrete, using it as cover.

“And why did you shoot her?” Burke sits down next to Catherine, pulling off his hat and glasses to look her in the eyes unobstructed. His short hair is pressed flat and Catherine smiles.

“Because she had money I needed. I pulled a gun and so did she.” She flicks a stick into the fire and smirks. “She missed. I didn’t.”

 

Burke looks at Catherine closer, and is slightly shocked to see no remorse, no fear, no shock in her eyes. Catherine killed in cold blood, without a single regret and he smirks. She’s perfect.

“I’m surprised.”

“At?”

“At how such a beautiful young woman could kill someone so easily.” He turns to her, leaning on a hand and she smiles, sidling closer into the nook of his arm.

“I learnt quickly in life that being nice gets you friends. And having friends only gets you so far.” She tugs on his tie and Burke swallows thickly, watching her eyes darken. “Out of the Vault, I learnt that you either have the caps for what you want, or you have the gun for it.” She chews her lip and frowns. “Or you spread your legs.”

Burke is about to open his mouth but she puts a delicate finger to them. “I will not be Nova. So I shot Silver. I took her money, and her house.” Burke smirks and kisses her finger.

“My dearest Catherine, you are exactly what I’m looking for.”

This time, she lets him kiss her, lets him slip his tongue past her soft lips to flick against her own before he withdraws to just press his mouth against hers.

“Sweet Burke, you’re exactly what I need.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tenpenny Tower is huge and Catherine wonders how the structure could have stayed so sound and steady after the Great War.

Burke spends perhaps five seconds talking to the security through the speaker and Catherine chews her lip as she looks over the walls, the gate and what she can see of the building.

It’s all so new, and she has seen more out here in barely a week than she ever thought she would in the Vault. Like bears and dogs and giant rats and wasps.

Unfortunately, the only thing that attempted to kill her in the Vault was the boredom while out here, in the Wasteland, everything is out to get you.

Catherine takes a deep breath and releases it slowly as the gate slides open, creaking only slightly. Burke is quick to nod her to follow him and the blonde does, looking around as she does.

There’s security guards sitting around, some with guns and some without. Though she can feel their eyes on her and it makes her fists clench. She isn’t some kind of meat to be ogled!

Burke must have noticed, as before they open the double doors to the building, he’s offering her his arm and glaring up over her head at the other men.

She smiles, swaying her hips intentionally as she loops her arm through his, pressing close when they walk into the building.

More guards, but the building is clean, well-kept and there are people here in proper clothing. Some are young, others middle-aged and there’s an old lady carrying a tray of glassed in a side hall.

“Ah, good day Mr Burke. Good to see you return safely.” The guard at the desk seems nervous, though he glances between Catherine and Burke before gulping. “We were not expecting you to bring a guest.” He’s nearly stammering and Catherine grins, rocking lightly on her feet.

“She’s a business partner, one of high value who will be living here at Tenpenny Tower. See to it that she has full access by morning.” Burke struts past the desk, to the elevator behind it and Catherine can’t stop smirking as she follows steadily.

When the doors close, Catherine has the air pushed from her chest when Burke presses her against the wall non-too gently. He’s growling as he kisses her, hands tight on her hip and arm.

She’s smiling when he pulls back, looking at her darkly. “Burke, why the need to be so forceful.” Slipping from his grasp is easy, he doesn’t fight her and Catherine tries to hold back the giddy feeling. Her arms hang loose around his shoulders, slipping his hat off with one hand to run her fingers through his hair with the other. “I’m here for you, and with you.”

He gulps and there is obvious tension in his arms and hands as they settle on her waist. “You’re here for Tenpenny.” He frowns and his hands begin to lift hers from him. “This is improper and we are just that. Business partners.”

Catherine frowns and grips his hands. She won’t lose this asset. Not when she’s come so far. She steps forward, and it’s his turn to have his back against the wall but she doesn’t box him. “Burke, sweetling, I came here with you-“

“Because I promised you payment.”

“Because I am drawn to you. I find you enchanting.”

 

He doesn’t want to admit that he feels something between them. That he hopes there is. So he kisses Catherine, hands on her cheeks and she smiles, hums lightly but doesn’t try to deepen the kiss. Her hands rest on his chest and Burke dampens the want to feel them run lower.

All in good time. He won’t rush her. Not now, not ever.

“Then let us rid the land of that infested hell-hole.”

 

Tenpenny is particularly joyous and Catherine smiles and laughs with him. His sadistic happiness infectious. Even Burke is smiling as she watches her from the table with the detonator.

Catherine accepts the offer of trying some vintage whiskey though it burns down her throat and she coughs lightly. Tenpenny laughs, grinning as he takes the glass back. “Now! Onto business!”

She steps over to the table, grinning giddily at Burke who almost grins back. His hand is on her lower back, guiding her to the open suitcase and Catherine is almost bouncing.

“When you’re ready, my dear.” Burke raises Catherine’s hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. He returns her hand and Catherine glances at Tenpenny, almost startled to be watching _them_ closely.

She takes a breath, steps forward and against the table then lifts the cap on the red button. Looking at Burke, who is smiling as he watches her then flicks his eyes outward before looking out over the horizon.

She follows suit and presses down, feeling something pop in the air before suddenly there is light, sound, wind and dust buffeting them.

She huddles back, feeling arms around her and fabric protecting her eyes from the dust carried by the shockwave and when that has passed; they all look to the mushroom cloud billowing into the sky.

“Haha! Bravo! Bravo! I say this calls for a drink!”

Megaton is gone.

Catherine looks up, surprised to feel arms still around her and almost gasps at the intensity of Burke’s gaze. He didn’t even look at her like that in Megaton. She can’t look away, he doesn’t try and she can feel his hands on her should and lower arm flexing as he debates his next move.

The thing to separate them is Tenpenny’s thoughtful hum.

Burke clears his throat and offers her his arm again which she takes happily. “Allow me to show you your room, where your payment awaits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be increased amounts of sexual activity that will begin within a few chapters time.  
> I had to dig up the Love Letters from Burke to make sure that I have his almost love at first sight correct.  
> He fell hard for the LW just after that short conversation. So I'm trying to show that here.
> 
> Please give me your opinions and any constructive criticism


	5. Chapter 5 NSFWish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a comment said that I posted the same chapter twice, this is the actual chapter that was meant to be posted!

The bathwater was hot, the clothes are clean and Catherine squeals when she lays on the bed, covers pulled back so she can slip in. She does, unable to stop her delight at them not being scratchy and the springs don’t poke her back through the soft mattress.

“Oh, this is heaven.” She’s purring, stretching her arms up and over the pillow, sighing as she relaxes.

The money, 500 caps had been waiting in the safe in her room and Burke was only too happy to show her the rest of the building, introducing her to Chief Gustavo and quickly setting it in stone that she is a VIP.

Her relaxation however, is interrupted by light knocks at her door. Catherine holds in a sigh, hoping that whoever it is will assume she is asleep and will leave.

They knock again, a bit more insistent this time and she does sigh, getting up to peek through the hole.

Burke looks nervous and he raises his hand again to knock.

Catherine smirks, musses up her hair some more, moves her arms and crouches slightly to wrinkle her sleepwear more than ease the door open, pouting with a half glare. “I was asleep.”

Burke’s hand is raised still and she watches his eyes go from her hair to her face then down her body. She swears if he was moving his head, he would have gotten whiplash at how fast it was raised back to her face.

“I uh apologise for waking you.” He drops his hand quickly and clears his throat. “I had hoped to catch you before you retire, my dear. Forgive me. I shall return in the morning.” He turns to leave but Catherine lets out a whine, grabbing his hand.

“You came this far, why leave without letting me know why you’re here?” She watches him turn and leans against the door frame, hip popped out and she warms as his eyes drag slowly up her leg before they avert off her entirely.

 

Burke steels himself. She’s gorgeous in the pink silk, wrinkled slightly and hair ruffled from sleep. He woke her but she clearly seems to not mind terribly. And she hasn’t let go of his hand.

What should he tell her? He missed her after only a few hours? But seeing her like this, dressed in so little, has him aching and his mind is gone.

“I would like to speak with you privately. We weren’t able to earlier and I regret that.” Burke steps forward, gently guiding Catherine into her room and closes the door behind him, locking it.

She opens her mouth, her plush and soft pink lips wet form her delicate tongue and Burke groans, moving forward to pull her to him. He tries to kiss her softly, to not rush her but Catherine is so soft against him, her fingers already pushing his hat off. He settles his hands on her hips, groaning at the feel of her underneath the silk and slides them to her back, pulling her close to him.

Burke has to let them breathe fully, though his lips brush against hers as she smiles, tugging his glasses off. He takes no notice of where they go, entranced by Catherine’s eyes locked on his.

He has a purpose, or had one. But he wanted to say a few things. “What you did today was inspirational. Truly.” She smiles and Burke smiles with her, opening his mouth to say more but Catherine cuts him off with her lips. She’s gentle, easing into a deeper kiss with nibbles and gradually increasing presses of her lips against his.

The man sighs, letting the woman, _his_ woman, have her way with him. He’d gladly let her kiss him like this every day. No rush, even with the presence of desire.

 

Catherine hums when she steps back, lips sore from kissing and giggles when she sees Burke. He’s dazed, lips red from their kisses, likely just like her own. She tugs on his hand, pulling him to the bed and places a finger to her lips when he opens his mouth, tugging back on her hand. “Just to be more comfortable.”

He nods and before joining her on the bed and Catherine smiles as she lays back against a pillow, watching him slip off his shoes and then his jacket, giggling when he looks up to see her watching and nearly trips over his shoe in his eagerness to join her.

She’s almost shocked when he cups her cheek, pressing their noses together but Burke hushes her gently. “You are exceptional, radiant and beautiful.” He kisses her as soft as his tone and Catherine melts inside. She could get used to this treatment.

Burke ghosts his lips across hers, thumb rubbing her cheek. “I’ve been working to building a better world. You, my dear, have forwarded that endeavour greatly.”

Catherine smiles, scooting closer and Burke’s hand slides down her neck. “So you’re saying we’ll make a better world together?” She glances between his mouth and his eyes and Burke nods slowly.

“Together.” His words are barely above a breath and he’s kissing her again.

 

Burke doesn’t know how it happened, but Catherine is under him and both of them are infuriatingly still fully clothed.

She’s whining, gasping and moaning into his mouth, legs loose on his thighs, arms around his shoulders and gripping his shirt tightly. He’s so hard, he can feel her warmth through his pants, and all of her is soft.

Catherine mewls when he flicks his tongue against hers as he presses forward; grinding his clothed erection into her own clothed arousal. He can feel when he presses again but harder, sighing roughly against her lips, that she’s wet, her panties damp.

Moaning, he has to pull back, panting as he looks over the woman sprawled on the bed. Her hair is even messier, cheeks and lips red and he trembles as he watches her suck in her bottom lip, looking at him with dark eyes.

Burke has an even worse (better) time when he looks down her body. Her nipples are hard, obvious points atop soft mounds under her dress and the fabric has risen so much with their movements that if he truly wanted to see the effect on her, he could.

He’s too much of a gentleman, averting his eyes and lets them roam back up her body to her breasts, rising steadily though quick and hard with her panting.

“My sweet, you are gorgeous. A goddess that has graced the wastes.” He smiles, open and light at her giggle. Her hand guides his to her breast and he bites his lip as he caresses it.

He can’t bring the words from his throat, telling her how perfect she is. How he’d worship her every day. The feel of her breast in his hand, hard nipple pressing into his palm and her light moans, twitching hips, when he swipes it with his thumb is mind-numbing.

She’s beautiful and Burke groans as her hips press up against his. He has to stop, needs to go, before he really _really_ wouldn’t want to.

“I need to go.” It takes far too much effort to take his hands off Catherine but Burke does, even when she tries to pull him back to her.

“Why?” She’s hurt and he does his best to fight the urge to stay and make love to her.

“I respect you; value you too much to have you so soon after meeting you.” He grabs his jacket from the foot of the bed, nearly tripping over his shoes _again._

“Will you return?” She’s sitting up, dress pulled down and Burke releases a breath before he nods.

“Of course, dear. I simply do not wish to soil what we have building by rushing into things.” He nearly is shaking when he holds the door handle. It’s been far too long since he’s had a lover, let alone a beautiful woman he actually feels _something_ for.

“Then do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow?” Catherine slips off the bed and Burke already has his hand up to her before she raises hers, pulling her into an embrace when she’s close enough.

“I would be delighted.” He kisses her forehead and they stand like that, taking a few minutes to simply hold each other. “Goodnight, my sweet.”

Burke caresses Catherine’s cheek before he slips out the door.

 

Catherine sighs happily, switching off the lights and then into bed. Burke is so sweet and kind and has the fire within him that makes her feel desirable and she’s grinning into the pillow.

She hasn’t felt this giddy since Butch snuck into her apartment during Prom to give her a rose –although plastic, no real roses in the vault- and danced really badly with her.

Sighing, Catherine snuggled into bed, eager for lunch and exploring the tower more tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this will be getting more sexual as it goes. And it can and will be filthy sometimes but there will be warnings!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter because I'm suffering writer's block :c

Catherine smiles, bouncing out of her balcony doors to see the dew and clouds rise off the Wasteland. She’s excited to find Burke for lunch though the thought makes her pout.

Burke didn’t mention _where_ they’d meet for lunch.

“Well, that’s silly.” The blonde sighs and looks at her light blue summer dress and strap sandals. “And I look cute too.”

She would have gotten him hooked, maybe also gotten him to buy her new jeans and boots but Catherine sighs. Maybe Burke isn’t as interested as she thou-

“My, my. What a sight. I should have this painted and preserved.” Burke coos from the connecting balcony and Catherine tries not to grin, bashfully turning a knee in and her face away.

“Oh, you sweet-talker.” She does grin when he gently urges her hand from her cheek to kiss it.

“But you are a marvellous sight on this dreary morning.” Catherine coos and scoots closer, sighing when Burke envelops her in his arms.

They stand like that for some time before the young woman lifts her head. “Where will we have lunch? You didn’t say?”

Burke clears his throat, stepping back slightly, enough to clasp her hands. “I regret that we will not be able to. I have business to attend, and may not return for several days. Perhaps a week.”

Catherine whines, sticking her lip out as well as her hip, lowering her height. “Why don’t’ you take me with you?” She gasps and grins, bouncing. “Oh! We could travel together!”

 

Burke hums at the thought, watching his goddess grin and bounce in front of him, eager to travel. It isn’t a bad idea but he can see her getting hurt. He sighs slowly.

“I’m afraid it would be too dangerous. You are better off here, safe and kept from the horrors of the waste.”

At that Catherine stops bouncing, almost glaring at him. “I’ve killed people, Burke. I’ve been shooting since I was 10.”

“I know but-”

“No buts. I’m coming with you, and that’s final.” Burke sighs, mouth turning up at one side as he thinks over how he could convince Catherine to stay behind. The delicate press of her lips against his cheek stops him though.

“Besides, if I come with you. You can keep me safe and neither of us will have to wait for you to return to kiss me and hold me again.”

Catherine smiles coyly as she settles back on her feet and Burke stares at her. The thought of her out there with him, where he can keep her safe, know if something is wrong and hold her, kiss her when she permits; makes him sigh and nod.

“But you are not travelling in those rags you came here in. You’ll be out doing business with me, so we’ll get you the best business attire.”

Burke laughs softly as Catherine grins and nearly woops in triumph and he offers her his arm so they may head down to get her dressed.

 

Catherine can’t stop grinning, looking at herself in the mirror. Black pumps, a black pinstripe skirt and matching jacket, with a silver button shirt under. She plucks up the black pre-war hat and sunglasses, smirking as she looks at herself in the mirror again.

“Well, my dear, you are stunningly dressed.” She turns to see Burke leaning against the dressing room doorframe.

“Why, I do believe I am stunning even at my worst.” She cocks a hip out, pride filling her as Burke’s eyes drag up her bare leg. “Now, why did you just barge in here? What if I was undressed?”

The man chuckles and steps over, hand resting on the blonde’s lower back. “You’ve been in here admiring yourself for nearly an hour, my dear.” He takes her hand gently, pressing a kiss to the back before locking eyes with her in the mirror. “You are stunning at all times. In this,” He gestures to her new outfit. “You are breathtaking.”

Catherine smiles, genuine as she looks at Burke. “You’re so kind to me. However will I repay you?” He kisses her cheek and guides her out of the dressing room to where several residents nod approvingly at her new attire.

“You could stay here, but I know that I’m not going to convince you of that. So I ask that you don’t get yourself killed while we’re out.” He lets her hand go, guiding her out of the building with gentle fingers on her back, and against her hand.

“Oh Burke dearest, I’m far too pretty to die out in the Wasteland.” She pecks a kiss to his cheek and happily walks out; glad for the solid feel of her shoes, though she knows they’ll be killing her feet after a while.

“Now, where is our business?”

“Canterbury Commons. The traders thus far do not come out this far, and we’re to give them incentive to do so.” Burke nods at the security guards and as they pass by the man begging for clean water, he ignores him, sneering as if he’s nothing more than the grim on his shoes.

Catherine chews her lip and slips out a purified water from her pack, walking along with Burke though she holds it out behind her and it’s taken with an awe-filled and whispered ‘thankyou’.

She’s smiling when Burke looks over and to hide it, she takes his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Getting back into the groove~ This one is mostly just a filler; building the relationship and all that.

Burke growls under his breath, cursing as he gently lifts Catherine’s foot to examine the blisters on the back of her ankle. “They look minor, not infected. At most they’ll hurt.”

“Could we not put a bandage or a rag on them?” She’s whining, eyes shining from the pain of walking across uneven terrain in heels and the man sighs.

“I’ll see if I can find some clean fabric. Stay here and let them dry out in the air while you wait.” They’d stopped in an old deserted farmhouse, most of the back rooms and upstairs fairly clean. It looked as if animals, possibly also raiders, had holed up in the front room.

Burke gently places Catherine’s foot on his jacket, covering the dirty cushions of the couch. They don’t want her blisters to get infected from whatever may have died on the furniture.

The kitchen has a decaying lump on the counter and Burke holds his hand over his mouth, not going near it. The fridge has some processed sugary snacks in it they could have later and he takes them out, placing them on the coffee table before venturing upstairs.

“Maybe heels wasn’t such a good idea. Do you think we could find some proper boots soon? And I mean ones that aren’t mostly tape and rough leather.” Burke grunts an affirmative. It would be a good idea. While Catherine walks and runs fine in heels, she has soft skin from the vault, and that skin blisters easily.

He pushes down thoughts of her soft skin quickly, the blisters taking priority and almost smiles when he finds some wrapped bandages and wipes. “It appears that some things survive such trials of man.”

Catherine gives him a confused look as he descends the stairs and grins when he holds up the supplies. “Yes! Good.” She’s almost bouncing and Burke laughs when she wiggles her toes, eager to get her ankles wrapped.

It’s quiet while he works and she watches, a comfortable silence that has Burke’s shoulders easing and her light giggles from her ticklish feet make him smile.

“You’re really handsome.”

He smirks, lowering his lids and head to look like he’s focussing, trying to hide the light blush that is surely on his cheeks. “That isn’t the first time I’ve been told that.”

“Well, thanks.” Catherine huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

Burke looks up at her and rubs his thumbs up her sole, pressing harder on each pass. “It is the first time in a long time it’s been wanted.”

Catherine whines as his hands leave her feet but she moves her legs and feet now without fear of sudden pain, curling them against her on the couch as Burke reaches for some of the snacks. “How long until we get to Cranberry Commons?”

“ _Canterbury_ Commons.”

“Right.”

“A few days more, if we move fast and have little trouble. It’s likely to be about a week.”

She hums and Burke looks over, watching her pull a snack cake and bite into the processed treat with a delighted smile.

He pops one in his own mouth and chews slowly; wincing slightly at the over-sweet flavouring but the cream filling is still good and mellows it slightly. “How long have you been out of the vault?”

Blue eyes flick to his and Catherine swallows her food silently. “About 2 weeks. Barely a few days when we met.”

Burke stops eating at that. She had only been out of the vault for a few days? “How did you learn to wield a gun? To kill someone?”

Catherine licks her finger clean and sucks another clean of frosting, teeth holding her finger as she talks. “My dad built a hidden gun range in the lower decks when I was ten.” Her finger pops free and Burke has to keep himself from thinking of it. “And I’m a fast learner. Especially when my life is in danger.”

Nodding, the man settles back against the arm rest. “And you adjusted so quickly? I find that hard to believe.”

Catherine laughs and grins, settling back like him though she is more laying down. Letting a foot dangle off the chair, the other settles against his thigh, the young woman fiddles with the box of the snack cakes.

“The sky is too bright, the water tastes bizarrely tangy and the food tastes and feels like chewing an old boot.”

Burke laughs at the expression she makes and Catherine quickly joins him. As they settle, Burke looks over the wrappings on Catherine’s feet with approval. “Go upstairs to sleep. I’ll have first watch.”

Catherine whines, pouting. “How can you expect me to sleep without you there?”

Burke sighs. “I’ll be at the top of the stairs. If you want to sleep there, you may but I believe the bed would be far more comfortbale.”

The blonde pouts but stands, stretches enough that her shirt lifts to show her lower back and Burke looks away, only to look back as soft fingers trail along his jaw. Catherine is close, a small smile on her lips and dark eyes all he could see before she’s kissing him so slow and tantalisingly sweet it leaves them both breathless.

“Goodnight, Burke.” She smiles again and Burke catches her hand before it can leave him, pressing a kiss to her palm then to the back.

“Goodnight, my dear Catherine.”

He’s barely shaken out his jacket and counted their ammo before hearing a clatter and a whine from upstairs.

“There’s skeletons on the bed!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent for so long, life issues x,x  
> I'll be updating this and Sweet Steel (Paladin Danse smut for anyone who hasn't seen it) with big chapters tonight to make up for it and I'll be getting back into the swing of things now that work has calmed down :3

Catherine hates the wasteland.

She hates the dustiness of it.

She hates how the dust gets in her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her boots, bits of her she never  **ever** wanted dust in.

She hates how nothing tastes the same as it did in the Vault, how if she finds clean water she treats it like a treasure.

She hates how her father left and the backlash of that forced her to leave.

 

 

Catherine watches the broad shoulders of Burke as they walk. They're near halfway to this Commons place, and as the days pass Catherine can't stop thinking about her Dad, about how angry she was at him but now…

"Burke, after the Commons, do we have to get back to the Tower ASAP?”

“No, but it would not be a bad thing if we did. Why?”

“I want to find my Dad.”

Burke stops and Catherine yelps slightly when he turns and levels a stern look at her over his glasses. She breathes deep when he opens his mouth, and halts him.

“Yes, he abandoned me in the Vault, but that would have been a safe place for me to live if it weren't for their reaction to his departure. Yes, I was angry and spiteful but  **dammit** Burke, he's my Dad.”

The man says nothing, breathing slow and steady before he nods.

“Rivet City would be the best place to look.”

“That's what Moriarty said.”

"That man is a sleaze.”

“I know. Can we go after the Commons?”

"We can after we get you boots."

Catherine looks at her heels and frowns. "I want stockings too."

 

Burke watches Catherine lounge in the sun while he waits for the trader to count the caps required. He glances back at the trader, nodding when he is satisfied before pulling out a map to mark a new route.

"Now, do you know of any major raiders on the way?"

"No, but there is a ghoul problem in the South West railroad."

"That's on the other side that we'll be coming in but thanks for the warning."

They shake hands and Burke sighs as he walks over to Catherine, boots in hand that look like they would fit her decently.

“How did it go?”

“They’ve marked the new route onto the map and should be heading off not tomorrow morning but the next.”

Catherine nods and stretches her legs out over Burke’s lap after he sits. He rubs her ankles as he gently eases on the boots before patting her knee.

“Up, see how they fit and walk a bit.”

The blonde smiles and pecks a kiss to Burke’s cheek before she stands and bounces on her feet. He can’t take his eyes off Catherine when she almost struts around, clearly comfortable in her new shoes.

“They fit?”

“They do! Thankyou!”

Burke nearly blushes when Catherine sits on his lap and kisses him. Nearly.

He **does** blush when her silky soft tongue swipes across his lips.

 

Catherine hates the wasteland.

She disliked it before, now she hates it.

For one reason.

She tries not to scream, tries really hard and is surprised she doesn’t, when the **six inch razor sharp claws** dig into her thigh.

Burke’s sleeve is shredded, bleeding, he can’t load his gun and Catherine whimpers on the ground, hearing the thumping of her heart and the thumping footsteps and growling approach her.

Her pistol is lost, their pack was the first to be shredded and Catherine can’t stop the tears as she looks at Burke, crouched behind a broken car.

His glasses are half broken, hat missing and his sleeve is getting worse. She smiles, feeling hot breath puff along her face before it withdraws and past the scales she can see Burke’s face, sheet white.

This is how she dies.

At least the view is handsome.

And red.

Catherine chokes, gasping when the Deathclaw falls onto her, bleeding from the bullet wound to its head and Burke is pulling her out and to his chest.

His jacket is used to bind her leg and she insists that the remains of her skirt are used on his arm. At the least they won’t bleed out while they find shelter.

There’s blood in her eyes and she must have some internal bruising but there’s a small town up ahead and Burke is saying something about seeing a doctor.

The towns folk are nice enough to not gawk too badly, and to hold the door open to the doctor after yelling at him to prepare and the bed is soft.

Burke’s hand in hers is soft too.

So is the doctor’s voice telling her that several vessels in her leg have been severed.

_So that’s why there’s so much blood._

Catherine smiles and swears she can hear a woman’s voice somewhere, singing a lullaby.

**_I am Alpha and Omega._ **

**_The Beginning and the En-_ **

Catherine yelps at the sharp pain in her cheek.

“Did you just fucking slap me?!”

“You were dying!”

“So you slapped me!”

“Yes!”


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine hates the wasteland.

She hates the dustiness of it.

She hates how the dust gets in her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her boots, bits of her she never ever wanted dust in.

She hates how nothing tastes the same as it did in the Vault, how if she finds clean water she treats it like a treasure.

She hates how her father left and the backlash of that which forced her to leave. 

 

Catherine watches the broad shoulders of Burke as they walk. They're near halfway to this Commons place, and as the days pass Catherine can't stop thinking about her Dad, about how angry she was at him but now...

"Burke, after the Commons, do we have to get back to the Tower ASAP?"

"No, but it would not be a bad thing if we did. Why?"

"I want to find my Dad."

Burke stops and Catherine yelps slightly when he turns and levels a stern look at her over his glasses. She breathes deep when he opens his mouth, and halts him.

"Yes, he abandoned me in the Vault, but that would have been a safe place for me to live if it weren't for their reaction to his departure. Yes, I was angry and spiteful but dammit Burke, he's my Dad."

The man says nothing, breathing slow and steady before he nods.

"Rivet City would be the best place to look."

"That's what Moriarty said."

"That man is a sleaze."

"I know. Can we go after the Commons?"

"We can after we get you boots."

Catherine looks at her heels and frowns. "I want stockings too."

Burke nods and they continue on. It’s almost the peak of the day when something ahead makes Burke stop, hand quickly falling to his gun.

“Bu-“

“Shh!”

He kneels and Catherine does the same, squinting to see ahead and all she see is the usual. Dirt, rocks, wait- something jagged moves.

And then it stands, sniffing at the air and the blonde is reminded of ‘dragons’ she read about as a child in the picture books.

Its head turns to them and Catherine barely has time to process it before Burke is shoving her, yelling to **fucking run.**

The ground shakes.

Burke’s shooting.

Catherine hears him running just behind her, hears the _thing_ growling and roaring as its food runs from it.

She cries out as her foot slips and pain shoots up her leg. She hits the dirt and rocks hard, pulls out her gun and reacts.

The thing has claws, teeth,  _horns_ , muscles larger than her, and she _shoots_.

Burke is yelling as it gets closer, arm rearing back and Catherine clenches her eyes shut.

Warmth and wetness and a gunshot rings in her ears.

Weight settles on Catherine and she opens her eyes, Burke ontop of her and there is blood soaking their clothes. Her side is wet but she can’t see.

Can only see the dead creature next to them, bullet wound to the head, and the 4 neat slices across Burke’s side and he’s panting and looking at her intensely.

Catherine presses his hand onto his side, moving his arm and pressing that down too. Remembering her father’s words, her hands cover the worst but the movements bring the pain in her own side to light and it makes the world black for a second. _Pressure to slow the bleeding. Elevation._

She barely hears people yelling, running to them. She only just manages to throw her arm up before Burke is kissing her, tasting of sweat and blood.

Catherine’s vision fades out just before she does, feeling him slump against her, blood soaking her arm.

_“I love you.”_


End file.
